Love and Revolution
by Ms. Link Hero
Summary: When Koala gets kidnapped by Hordy Jones, what lengths will Sabo go to to save her?
1. Why?

The day Sabo met Koala wasn't exactly how a prince meets his princess. Koala had caught him looking at her funny and yelled, "What are you lookin' at, ya snot-nosed brat?!" Needless to say, his impression of her had Sabo on the edge.

All of that seemed distant, when they became adults and recognized members of the Revolutionaries. Sabo never thought he would grow to see her as more than a friend. Maybe it was the way she listened to him intently when he poured out his heart and soul to her. Maybe it was when she consoled him on the day Ace died. Koala had constantly told him that it wasn't his fault, that he wasn't to blame for Ace's death. She always tried to make him see the positives.

Was that when he fell madly in love with her?

Sabo couldn't remember. All he knew was that this girl meant the world to him, and he wasn't going to lose her.

That was _before_ Hordy Jones kidnapped her.

**A/N: Hello! Read and review, please? Am I off to a good start?**


	2. The Beginnning

"God damn it, it's been a week! A week! Why is there no information about her whereabouts!?"

The new recruits were absolutely terrified. They could sense the anger resonating from Sabo.

"Sir we're trying as hard as we can-" started one girl.

"TRY HARDER!" he bellowed in her face. She fainted. Sabo realized that he had accidentally released some of that Conqueror's Haki in response to his anger.

Damn.

"My bad..." he said awkwardly while scratching the back of his head, embarrassment flooding his face. He couldn't take out his anger on these innocent kids. The commander was supposed to be calm and composed. It wasn't their fault. He headed towards the stairs to the roof of the HQ to try and cool off.

The Revolutionary HQ was a marvel to gaze at. Sabo slowed down. The floors had such a shine to them that one could see their reflection as clear as day. The walls were laid out with maps of different islands and wanted posters of pirates. They were so cluttered that Sabo forgot what color the walls were. He looked around. It was kind of quiet for the HQ.

The hallway was empty. Usually, it was cluttered with papers and people, all rushing to get their duties done on time. But today was a slow day. There weren't any reports of any incidents, and a lot of recruits were on missions. He heard footsteps approaching from the end of the hallway, but gazed at the wall.

"Oi! Sabo!" someone called out. Sabo recognized the voice as Bunny Joe's. He had a very...girly name for someone who wanted to overthrow the World Government. 'Sounds like a stripper name...' thought Sabo.

Sabo actually liked the guy. He was pretty calm and collected when it came down to it. His chestnut afro and onyx eyes made him popular with the girls in the HQ. All in all, he was a pretty cool guy to hang around with.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked.

"Nothing much, just trying to figure out how to get the love of my life back from the evil clutches of the fishmen. But anyways, how's your day?" replied Sabo sarcastically.

"Uh…" Bunny Joe did not know how to respond to that outburst. Sabo just stormed his way to his original destination, the roof.

* * *

Sabo was losing sleep, his appetite, and his common sense. The (quite possible) terrifying scenarios were flooding his mind all at once, and he couldn't stop them. He knew Koala wasn't weak, but what if she was outnumbered? What if she let her guard down for a second, and that's when Hordy attacked her? What if she was going to become a slave again? Or worse…

WHAT IF SHE BECAME HIS BRIDE?!

'Nononononono!' screamed Sabo in his head. 'She's my woman!'

A strong wind passed by, blowing his permed hair into his face. His whole body tensed as he thought about the situation Koala is in.

He let his mind wander to the priorities he had been given today. First, he had to give an orientation to the new batch of recruits coming in this afternoon, which he was supposed to do with Koala-

"God, everything leads to her, doesn't it?" he said to no one in particular.

"Apparently, since your eyes look like black holes," came from a voice behind him. This made Sabo jump into the air. He whipped his head around to glare at whoever it was that interrupted his thoughts.

"S-sir!" Sabo saluted the man in the black cloak. He tried to look composed, but the leader of the Revolutionaries could see right through him with those dark, perceptive eyes.

"This is definitely bothering you, isn't it?" Dragon stated matter-of-factly. Sabo knew better than to hide things from his superior and great friend. Sabo took in the leader's regal appearance. He donned a black cloak as usual, and usually had a sinister grin on his face. Sabo always admired the tattoos on his face, because it made him look tough. But no one really knew why they were there.

"Yes sir," he sighed, dropping his tense posture. "I just can't sleep at night knowing that-"

"Go."

"Okay, but sir-wait, what?" Sabo forgot the rest of his sentence as he glanced towards Dragon leaning onto the copper rails. The wind changed suddenly, and Dragon shifted his gaze towards the East Blue. He always did that when the wind changed.

"Go," he repeated. "Go get your 'Koala Bear' back."

Sabo blushed madly. "Sir, I'd appreciate it if you didn't mention this to the guys," said Sabo. "They'd tease me for days."

"Sure, I won't," Dragon assured him with a grin. 'It's between me and the world,' he thought to himself. He stifled a laugh.

"I know what it's like to be madly in love, and trust me, love ain't easy." He gestured towards the open plains with his chin. "Go and experience it. You've been cooped up here for too long."

Sabo couldn't believe two things. One, Dragon was willing to let him go that easy, and two, he was lecturing Sabo about love. 'This tight-ass knows what love is?' thought Sabo to himself. Of course he would never say it to his face in fear of getting bathroom duty, but it still was a weird thought.

Dragon sighed. "Yes, Sabo, I was in love before. How do you think I made Luffy? You thought a stork brought him in a blanket?"

"Uh...no…?" Sabo was thinking quite the opposite.

"Just go," he said tiredly. "Take Hack with you. He can help you fight the fishmen if you need backup."

"No sir," replied Sabo. "This is a journey I need to go on my own."

"Ah, whatever. Crazy kid…" muttered Dragon. "Stop worrying. Koala isn't weak. She can take care of herself."

He was grateful to Dragon since the day he saved Sabo from drowning in the ocean at the hands of the despicable marines. Sabo could list a million reasons why the marines are not to be trusted, but for now, he was sticking with one: they tried to kill him.

And at that moment he felt like he could kiss him. But that would have been _really_ weird.

As Sabo proceeded to bolt towards the door, Dragon stopped him to give him a little 'parting gift'.

"Just in case you kids get busy later…I don't need Koala showing up pregnant." he had said with a knowing smirk, as he dropped them into Sabo's hand.

Sabo stared at the 'gift'. It dawned on Sabo that his leader had been very 'busy' during his teenage years.

**A/N: Hey, guys! This story will be a collab with BlackSteel-97 from now on, with a little help from DiableJamble. This story will be updated once a week. The chapters have to go through a LOT of revisions and corrections, so that's that. Please read and review! Thank you!**


End file.
